


New Year's Tradition

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Every New Year's Eve the older Dream members rent a hotel room and fuck all night long.Basically just a 2000 Line + Mark orgy.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Na Jaemin/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	New Year's Tradition

“Fuck I love new years.” Jeno groaned, lounging on his back as Jaemin bobbed on his cock. 

“Me too.” Mark replied from the other bed, Renjun and Donghyuck on either side of him working the rapper’s long shaft.

It was a tradition at this point for the older Dream members, every year they would send Jisung to stay with Chenle and get a hotel room so they could spend the whole night fucking. 

“You just like it because you’re the one getting your dick sucked.” Jaemin replied, pulling off Jeno’s dick with a pop.

“Well then let’s switch.” Jeno smirked, dragging Jaemin up the bed and flipping the younger onto his back before kissing his way down the boy’s sculpted chest.

Jeno took Jaemin’s whole dick down his throat, Jaemin moaning loudly as he felt the wet heat surround him. Jeno didn’t wait to bob eagerly on the younger’s erection, swirling his tongue around the tip as he sucked the thick cock. 

On the other bed Mark’s moans were only getting louder as Donghyuck moved to work his tongue into the oldest’s ass while Renjun expertly sucked Mark off. Mark fisted the sheets as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, the younger two knowing exactly what drove him wild.

Liking the idea, Jeno slid a finger into Jaemin as he sucked on the tip of the other’s dick. Jaemin moaned as he felt Jeno’s finger making its way inside of him, pushing his hips down to get the long digit to go even deeper. Jeno smirked around Jaemin’s shaft and quickly added another finger, angling them to hit Jaemin’s prostate and making the other’s legs tremble with pleasure.  
“Fuck.” Jaemin cried, pulling Jeno off his dick and into a passionate kiss. “I want you to fuck me.”

“My pleasure.” Jeno replied and flipped Jaemin onto his stomach, covering the younger’s hole with lube and slicking himself up before pressing the tip of his erection against Jaemin’s quivering entrance. 

The others watched as Jeno slowly pushed into Jaemin, staring at where Jeno’s huge cock was sliding into Jaemin’s stretched out hole. Although he started off slow Jeno didn’t wait long before setting a fast pace, fucking hard into Jaemin as the other moaned desperately.

“You mind if Mark fucks me first?” Renjun asked, body aching to be filled at the sound of Jeno slamming into Jaemin. Donghyuck shrugged and walked over to the other bed, tossing Renjun the lube and plopping down next to Jaemin’s head.

Feeling the bed dip, Jaemin looked up and Donghyuck couldn’t help but moan at how fucked out Jaemin already looked, eyes blown wide as Jeno pounded into him. Donghyuck ran his hands through Jaemin’s hair, staring into the boy’s eyes as Jeno continued ruining the tight hole.

“Shit!” Renjun groaned as he sank down on Mark’s cock, the others looking over at the sound and watching as Renjun began eagerly bouncing in Mark’s lap. 

“You wanna eat me out.” Donghyuck asked, Jaemin groaning out a yes in reply.

It was now Donghyuck’s turn to get everyone’s attention, moaning desperately as Jaemin hungrily licked his way into the singer’s delicious ass. Mark groaned at the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed face, gripping Renjun’s hips as he fucked even harder into the boy.

Renjun moaned desperately and grabbed a pillow, biting down on it as the blunt head of Mark’s cock hit his prostate with each thrust. The room quickly filled with moans as well as the sound of skin slapping loudly against skin, all five lost in a world of pleasure.

“Ok Renjun my turn.” Donghyuck said after a few minutes, pulling Jaemin’s face from his now spit covered hole and going back to the other bed. Renjun gave Mark a quick peck and climbed off his lap, walking over to where the others were waiting and laying down on his stomach with his ass in the air, letting Jeno and Jaemin determine who got to fuck him first.

Jeno won, having barely pulled his dick out of Jaemin before he’d plunged it into Renjun’s waiting hole. Renjun arched his back and moaned as he felt Jeno’s huge cock fill him, fisting the sheets as Jeno began hammering into the clenching hole.

Jaemin grumbled as he climbed onto his knees and moved in front of Renjun, pulling the boy’s head up and shoving his cock into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun moaned around the thick shaft, mapping it with his tongue.

Not holding back, Jaemin started fucking hard into Renjun’s mouth, matching the same fast pace Jeno was using to wreck Renjun’s pretty little hole. Renjun whined as he was speared on the large cocks, loving how it felt to be stuffed full.

Meanwhile Mark had his dick buried inside Donghyuck, the two kissing passionately as Mark thrust hard into the younger. Donghyuck moaned hungrily into Mark’s mouth, the rapper swallowing every noise as he drove his cock into Donghyuck’s prostate. 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, deepening the kiss as he clenched down around the older’s dick. Mark groaned and started fucking Donghyuck even harder, the tight ass making Mark see stars with how goodit felt.

“You want a turn?” Jeno asked Jaemin after a little bit, knowing the younger was desperate to get inside Renjun's incredible ass. Sure enough Jaemin nodded, pulling out of Renjun’s mouth and moving to kneel behind the boy. Jeno moved off the bed, hearing Renjun’s whine as Jaemin thrust hard into him. 

While Jaemin began pounding hard into Renjun Jeno walked over to Mark and Donghyuck, grabbing Mark’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Mark moaned and broke the kiss, knowing what Jeno had in mind and pulling out of Donghyuck.

“Thanks.” Jeno said, moving in between Donghyuck’s legs and pushing all eight inches into the tan boy with a single thrust.

“Fuck!” Donghyuck moaned, arching his back as Jeno’s fat cock stretched him open. 

Jeno let out a groan of his own as Donghyuck’s hole sucked him inside, the younger clenching down around his shaft. Jeno took a moment to calm down, not wanting to cum too fast. After a few seconds Jeno started moving, fucking into Donghyuck with long deep thrusts that made the younger’s body shake with pleasure.

As Jeno started speeding up his thrusts Mark stood up on the bed, moving in front of Jeno so the boy was faced with Mark’s leaking cock. Seeing the erection, Jeno grabbed Mark’s ass and pulled the oldest forward, burying his cock down Jeno’s throat.

Jeno expertly bobbed on Mark’s cock as he continued plowing into Donghyuck, not missing a single beat even when Mark started thrusting into Jeno’s mouth. Mark groaned and his hips sped up, Jeno’s tongue moving along the shaft as Mark fucked his mouth.

However Mark’s groans were drowned out by Renjun’s cries of pleasure, the boy now on his back with his legs on Jaemin’s shoulders as the youngest brutally fucked into him. Renjun was begging for more as Jaemin slammed hard into his prostate, making Renjun’s toes curl with pleasure.

Jeno placed a hand on Mark’s hip and the older pulled out of Jeno’s mouth. Jeno stoked the boy’s long cock as he caught his breath before looking up to stare into Mark’s eyes. “Want you to fuck me.”

Mark groaned at the words, moving off the bed as Jeno pulled out of Donghyuck before he laid down on his back and lifted his legs into the air, exposing his twitching hole to Mark. Without wasting a moment Mark pushed into Jeno.

“Fuck.” Jeno let out a long moan as Mark’s cock sank into him inch by inch, Jeno groaning and arching his back as Mark filled him.

Donghyuck moved by Jeno’s face, the older grabbing Donghyuck’s hips and pulling the boy’s stretched hole towards him. Donghyuck whined as Jeno easily worked his tongue into the used hole, fucking the muscle into Donghyuck.

Jeno squeezed the bouncy cheeks of Donghyuck’s ass, digging his tongue even deeper into the quivering hole. Donghyuck’s whines got louder and the noises made Mark growl with desire. Mark reached out and pulled Donghyuck into a passionate kiss, speeding up his thrusts as he made out with Donghyuck. 

Mark was driving his cock hard into Jeno’s prostate, making the boy moan with pleasure. However all the stimulation was making it harder and harder for Jeno to keep rimming Donghyuck and before long he was just panting against the clenching hole, too focused on Mark’s dick dragging along his walls to think about anything else.

Realizing Jeno was too distracted to properly eat him out, Donghyuck got up and went over to Jaemin and Renjun, climbing onto the bed. Sensing his presence the two looked over at him and without hesitation Donghyuck told them, “I want you both inside me.”

Both boys moaned at the words and quickly rearranged themselves. Renjun held his dick steady so Donghyuck could sink down on the slim cock, the boy moaning as his hole clenched around Renjun. Donghyuck bounced a few times before turning over his shoulder to look at Jaemin, nodding to the youngest.

Jaemin drenched his dick with lube and pushed Donghyuck forward, pressing the boy against Renjun’s chest and lining himself up with the already stuffed entrance. All three held their breaths as Jaemin carefully pushed into Donghyuck and they all moaned loudly as the head popped into Donghyuck. Jaemin took a second to let Donghyuck adjust before slowly pushing further into the impossibly tight hole. 

Donghyuck let out a guttural moan as he felt Jaemin filling him, clenching down on the two cocks stuffing him. Renjun rubbed Donghyuck’s back soothingly as Jaemin continued pushing into the boy, eventually managing to bottom out inside of Donghyuck.

“Jesus.” Jeno groaned, eyes trained on the other bed. The others looked over to them and saw Mark was now seated in Jeno’s lap, his large cock buried inside the oldest as they watched the scene before them.

Donghyuck took a shaky breath and nodded to Jaemin, the youngest slowly pulling out before just as slowly pushing back inside. Then Renjun moved at the same pace as Jaemin, lowering his hips and carefully thrusting back up.

“Harder.” Donghyuck grunted, the tan boy surprised he was able to say anything with the mind shattering pleasure coursing through him.

Locking eyes, Jaemin and silently agreed on a pace and began to move once more. Donghyuck moaned desperately at the new speed, it wasn’t fast but it was exactly what he needed. Jeno matched the pace, fucking up into Mark in time with Jaemin’s thrusts into Donghyuck.

The room quickly devolved into grunts and moans, Donghyuck’s by far the loudest as he clawed at the sheets below him. Jaemin couldn’t help but smirk at the way Donghyuck fell apart on their dicks, the boy always did love having a dick inside of him.

Renjun’s own moans were getting louder as he got closer to his orgasm, hips stuttering as Donghyuck’s hole fluttered around him. Unable to hold on any longer Renjun let out a loud moan and buried his dick inside Donghyuck, pumping his load into the boy.

Feeling Renjun’s cum filling him was too much for Donghyuck, wrapping a hand around his leaking erection and stroking it furiously. Donghyuck soon felt his own orgasm crash into him as he covered his and Renjun’s stomachs with thick white ropes. 

Donghyuck’s hole spasming around his aching cock was too much for Jaemin. Mouthing at Donghyuck’s shoulder and letting out a growl, Jaemin added own load to Donghyuck’s cum filled hole before carefully pulling out and collapsing onto the boy.

Mark and Jeno came a moment later, Mark covering his own stomach with cum, the thick liquid pooling in the ridges of his abs. Jeno came right after, slamming balls deep into the tight hole and painting it white with his cum.

All five caught took a second to catch their breaths. Donghyuck was the first to move, standing up on wobbly legs as he walked over to where Mark was panting. Donghyuck grumbled a “Move” to Jeno and curled up next to Mark, the oldest wrapping an arm around Donghyuck and pulling him close. Jeno stumbled to the other bed and collapsed in between Jaemin and Renjun, both resting their heads on Jeno’s firm chest as they came down from their orgasms.

“That was fun.” Renjun said after a few minutes.

“Who’s ready to go again.” Jaemin asked, sitting up and looking around the room.

“Give us a few more minutes. We don’t all have your stamina.” Jeno replied weakly.

“Yeah.” Mark agreed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand to check the time. “Look at that. Exactly midnight.”

“Happy fucking new year.” Donghyuck mumbled, face buried in Mark’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god did I have fun writing this. Originally it was supposed to include Jisung and Chenle but organizing it so that all seven fucked/got fucked by every other member made my brain hurt so here we are. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
